La Homofóbia de Mino-san
by Ootori Hika-chan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Kanade resulta ser homofóbico? Aquí sus compañeros le darán una pequeña lección... One-shot Random.


**Hola! He vuelto ;W; admitanlo... me extrañaban... digan que me extrañaron! aunque sea por mi trabajo... Bueno... ok no ;;**

**Como sea, yo se que tengo una pila de historias inconclusas pero... la verdad no me había sentado a escribir absolutamente nada desde hace dos meses con el falleció mi abuela... pero este pequeño one-shot completamente random, surgido de una conversación con una amiga (XD) es mi regreso definitivo a Fanfiction! :3 espero lo disfruten y me perdonen... En verdad... no me sentía anímicamente bien para escribir comedia :/ **

**Como sea, está dedicado a mi queridísima Momi-chan, que me ha dado unos momentos increibles en roll y en conversaciones random XDD te quiero amiga :3 espero te guste (?**

**Declaimer: No, estos chicos no me pertenecen y todos aquí lo saben ¬¬ son de Nakamura-kami-sama ^-^**

**No pretendo ofender a nadie con los comentarios realizados aquí por Mino-san, son algunas cosas que he oído de homofóbicos completamente existentes ¬¬U Putos Todos D:**

* * *

Era uno de esos días que podían considerarse calmos en el departamento Esmeralda de Marukawa Shoten. Con el ciclo apenas iniciando y una buena expectativa por parte de los autores, nuestros editores estrella respiraban con calma el aire limpio y perfumado de la pequeña oficina recién ordenada. Y la calma se habría mantenido de no ser por cierto grito fangirl que retumbó en el edificio. Los cinco hombres levantaron un poco la vista.

-El departamento Zafiro está muy movido hoy ¿No creen?- Sonrió el misterioso Kanade Mino a sus compañeros.

-Bueno, no sería tan extraño… parece que uno de sus mangas o novelas está en la última entrega y ha tenido un desenlace inesperado.- Kisa comentó esto distraídamente, pues había estado cuchicheando al respecto con una compañera un rato antes.

- ¿A sí? ¿Y cuál fue?- Ritsu miró a su colega, siempre se había preguntado que tendrían esas mujeres que chillaban tanto… Bueno, además de ser fanáticas medio locas.

-Bueno- El moreno hizo un gesto pensativo- Al parecer, en el final, los dos protagonistas viajan juntos a América en un viaje vacacional y allí se casan oficialmente... o algo así- Dijo sonrojándose un poco pues cuando había oído la trama, su mente voló lejos a una bonita ceremonia junto a su príncipe brillante.

Los demás que escuchaban, exceptuando a Kanade, se sumergieron en una leve ensoñación que incluía una bella celebración junto a quienes más amaban. Takano miró de reojo a Onodera, quien se sonrojó sobremanera desviando la vista de su, no hace mucho, formal pareja; Tori echó una mirada de soslayo al último tomo de Chiaki que tenía en las manos; y Kisa, por inercia, miró su celular.

-¿Solo por eso? Pero qué tontería…- El comentario del rubio más alto despertó a todos su compañeros que lo miraron extrañados y en parte molestos por haberles roto el ensimismamiento.  
-¿A qué te refieres, Mino-san?- Preguntó Ritsu pues rara vez el hombre perdía su eterna expresión feliz, claro que la recuperó tan rápido como siempre.

-Bueno, me parece terrible cuanta mercancía vende ese departamento… siendo que en general, solo es pornografía gay ¿Verdad? No es más que promover la homosexualidad entre los adolecentes… es abominable. –A pesar de decir esto con una sonrisa, Mino sonó más serio de lo que normalmente hablaba y esto llamó la atención de los demás- Si yo fuera el director de la compañía suspendería por completo la revista Zafiro.

-¿No te parece algo extremo eso, Mino?- Takano, que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, interrogó al más alto- ¿Eres homofóbico? –Dijo esto casi con gracia pues, en las semanas recientes, había descubierto por una u otra casualidad, las relaciones de sus subordinados y, si la respuesta era afirmativa, Kanade se llevaría una interesante revelación.

-Podría decirse, yo…- la explicación que se daría fue cortada por una potente voz…

-¡Masamune! ¡¿Dónde diablos está el proyecto que te encargué enviarme hace dos horas?!- Yokozawa Takafumi, mejor conocido como el oso gruñón de Marukawa hizo su aparición en escena exigiendo como siempre, los atrasos de su mejor amigo.

Takano sonrió. Más sorpresas para que su trabajador recapacitara un poco- Ah, Yokozawa, cierto. Toma- Le entregó una serie de papeles- Me había dado flojera llevártelo- Una gota corrió por la cien de todo el departamento y una vena rabiosa se formó en la frente del peli-azul. No obstante, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Masamune volvió a hablar- ¿No tienes que buscar a su hija a la escuela?- Miró de reojo como el mayor se sonrojaba, desde que le comentara que salía con el jefe de editores de Japun no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad de molestar a su querido amigo- ¿Ya se lo dijeron?- Lo miró perspicaz. Ritsu también levantó la vista, de algo estaba enterado.

-Pues si no fuera así me habría quedado esperando que se te pasara la flojera en lugar de recorrer todo el camino hasta aquí, maldición. Y no, no se lo hemos dicho. En todo caso, este no es lugar para hablar de eso- El oso miró de reojo a los demás que ya querían sacarle chismes y estos regresaron automáticamente a sus tareas.

-Ha, que lástima… y yo que ya quería ser tío… serás una gran mamá- Miró divertido al otro tornarse más rojo- Bueno, no me importa… ¿Decías, Mino-san? –Regresó a su vieja conversación dándose la vuelta e ignorando a aquel que consideraba un hermano.

-Oh, que no sabría como decirlo correctamente. Es cierto que no tolero a los homos… Reamente no soporto como pueden andar por ahí, mostrando sus relaciones antinaturales al mundo, delante de niños y niñas inocentes que nada tendrían que ver con sus disque amores. Peor aún esos que osan intentar criarlos en su ambiente, como si fueran a tener una infancia normal así- Al oírlo. Yokozawa, qué salía del lugar se quedó estático, todos los temores que había ido logrando tirar abajo con los años acababan de regresar a él, justo el día que planeaba decirle a Hiyori sobre la relación entre su padre y él. Y no fue el único que escuchó aquello porque un castaño oji-miel que NO le estaba siguiendo también oyó la conversación y, saliendo de la nada (o de su escondite NO infantil, como quieran verlo) se unió a la conversación haciendo a su pareja dar un salto de la sorpresa (NO del susto)-

-¿Y qué te hace afirmar que no crecen de manera normal? Oh, lo siento por meterme, solo pasaba por aquí y oí un tema de los que más me apasionan… los controversiales. Buena tardes, caballeros –Saludó Zen a los presentes y se inclinó a Yokozawa hablándole muy bajito- Ni se te ocurra prestarle atención a este inepto… no cambiaremos los planes de esta noche.

-¿Kirishima-san?- Kanade se sorprendió, era una de las contadas veces que hablaba con el editor en jefe-

-Buenas tardes- Takano intercambió una mirada con él, solo para dar una disculpa con la vista en nombre de su empleado, pues no le costó adivinar los pensamientos que invadieron a su amigo.

-Sí, el mismo. Y… ¿Qué dices tú que tienen de anormales los anormales?

-Ah, como decía, considero que los niños que crecen en ese tipo de ambiente luego simplemente comienzan a confundir las relaciones normales, por ejemplo. ¿Cómo puede explicar un niño a otro de su edad que tiene dos padres o dos madres?

-Imagino que puede, de hecho. Todo depende de cómo se les enseñe, y se aplica a la sociedad en general. Como padre y sin prejuicios, he criado a mi hija de manera que entienda que hay muchas formas de amar ¿Verdad, Yokozawa? Tú conoces a mi Hiyori y sabes cómo es ella…

Takafumi solo asintió levemente-Si, es así- se dio fuerzas a sí mismo.

-¿Diferentes formas de amar? Lo siento, pero no puedo estar de acuerdo- Kanade volvió al ataque- Considero ese tipo de relación más como un impulso lujurioso que como "amor" o algo así. Tal vez haya algunos que se establezcan como "pareja formal" solo por llevarse la etiqueta pero, pienso que los hombres y mujeres homosexuales, siempre van por ahí buscando alguien con quien echarse un polvo de una noche y ya, solo eso, no hay amor de por medio.- Al oírlo, algo en el corazón de Kisa se removió y estrujó. El había sido así, verdad; pero con Yukina era diferente, en verdad amaba a Kou con todo el corazón, como sus padres se amaban, el así amaba a su pareja por muy hombre que fuera.

No dejó responder a Kirishima, que ya estaba por contrarrestar- N-no es así, Mino-san- Dudó un poco, no quería quedar en evidencia- Conozco historias de hombres que han sido así, como dices, lujuriosos que buscan sexo pero, luego, descubren a alguien que realmente los hace feliz, y desean estar con esa persona para siempre. Si eso no es amor… entonces no se que sea…- Agachó la vista sonrojado, las imágenes de su amado príncipe volaron a su mente y debió mirar su celular solo para encontrarse con un mensaje que era la prueba de lo que decía.

-/ ¿Sales tarde hoy? Entonces… Nos vemos en casa, Shouta-san. Te amo. /

Takano lo miró- Oi, Kisa… ¿Desde cuándo eres así de profundo?

-Amm… bueno, yo… jeje, solo expresé lo que pienso- Se rascó la nuca nervioso- Al menos lo hago… Rit-chan y Hatori-san no han dicho nada- se puso un poco a la defensiva, riendo como para no llorar.

Mino rió para sí, le era molesto puesto que lo consideraba su amigo, pero las palabras de Kisa solo lo dejaron pensando que esos "hombres que han sido así" no eran más que él mismo disfrazado en la oración- Y en caso de que ese amor que afirmas ¿Realmente será así de eterno? ¿Qué pasa si aparece, no sé, un tercero en discordia? Como en los mangas Shoujo… ¿Un trío y ya? - Por un momento Hatori, que había preferido callar levantó la vista del manga que editaba- ¿Realmente crees que estas personas no se dejan llevar por el placer? Después de todo… y me vienen a la mente los hombres ya que de eso se encarga Zafiro… por lo que he oído en sus platicas… siempre van con el que les otorgue mayor placer, su mejor amigo, por ejemplo. Disfrutan en la cama y fuera de ella… con quien pasen más tiempo. Al menos tengo entendido que es así… en esas raras historias.

-Pues si hay un tercero, como en cualquier situación común, habrá celos- La profunda voz de Yoshiyuki resonó llamando la atención de todos- No porque sean del mismo sexo dejarán de sentir como cualquiera, eso lo habían dejado claro ya ¿No es así? Si hay tres, pues alguno deberá decidirse… y a veces eso será doloroso o traerá problemas… -Apretó los puños disimuladamente, pensando en el hecho de que ahora mismo, su querido Chiaki estaría trabajando con Yanase.- Y el que queda fuera, debe rendirse… "aunque hay moscas que no dan descanso alguno"- Pensó en el oji-rojo, agradeciendo mentalmente que Yuu sí, luego de mucho luchar, se rindiera.

-Valla, ¿Usted también, Hatori-san? Creí que era el más sensato… ¿Todos ustedes están de acuerdo con la homosexualidad? ¿Takano-san? ¿Yokozawa-san?- Algo contrariado, pero sin dejar su sonrisa Kanade paseó su vista por el departamento- ¿Onodera-kun?

El grupo en conjunto se encogió de hombros asintiendo, todos a la vez. Kirishima, que quiso quedarse a oír el resto, y Takano intercambiaron miradas.

-B-bueno…- Comenzó a decir Onodera sonrojándose levemente- ¿Qué tienen de malo? Comprendo lo que usted dice pero…

-Oh bueno, eso en cuanto a la sociedad. En cuanto a esos libros… sus historias son irrealistas, algo denigrantes para los hombres, también ¿no creen? Incluso para los homos… ya ven ¿Uke o Seme? Eso suena como si uno fuera la mujer, siempre "abajo"- Esta vez Mino no pudo contenerse a reír y echarle una mirada a su moreno amigo, quien se sonrojó un poco más. Ahora no tenía dudas sobre la sexualidad de Shouta.- ¡El uke pierde su masculinidad por completo! ¡Deja de tener ninguna credibilidad como hombre!- Una risa un poco más fuerte salió desde sus pulmones-¡Asquerosos maricas! Esa es la palabra que los define… - Terminó calmándose y regresando a su normal expresión alarmante pero divertida.

Ante esa última declaración, algo muy curioso sucedió. Los seis hombres clavaron sus miradas en él. Con el ceño fruncido en molestia, en especial para los que se sabían "Ukes" de sus relaciones, aquello había sido demasiado.

-¡¿Pero quién te crees, imbécil?!- Gruñó Yokozawa poniéndose al lado del de ojos cerrados.

-¡¿Qué derecho tiene a decir eso Mino-san?!- Le continuó Ritsu levantando la voz un poco más y parándose de su silla.

-¡Se un poco más respetuoso hacia las personas Kanade!- Kisa también dejó salir su rabia.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero y a ustedes que les pasa?- Articuló el rubio, desencajado por la reacción de los demás.-Solo digo lo que pienso.

-Estas siendo irrespetuoso al hablar así, Mino-san- Le hizo ver Takano con actitud de superior. Echó otra mirada al mayor de los presentes que rió por lo bajo comprendiéndolo y se acercó a su malhumorada pareja- en especial en estas circunstancias…

-¿Estas circunstancias?-

-Exacto…-Sin más palabras que esas, Masamune tomó sorpresivamente a Ritsu y le plantó un profundo beso. Onodera, sin salir de su sorpresa amagó a empujarlo muerto de la vergüenza, hasta que comprendió la intención del mayor y lo rodeó con sus brazos también, correspondiendo gustoso y avergonzado. Unos largos segundos después, los tórtolos se separaron – Te presento a Onodera Ritsu, mi novio.

Mino los miró atónito ante eso, no es que no sospechara algo al respecto, pero verlo en directo le dio cierta repulsión- Pero que…

Ante la descabellada situación, que les pareció de lo más divertido, Kirishima y Kisa decidieron unirse a la diversión. El primero, tomó desprevenido a su amado y dándole un beso en la mejilla le dijo en voz alta- Amor, lamento que debamos interrumpir nuestra tan… catedrática conversación, pero debes ir a buscar a NUESTRA hija a la escuela ¿No es cierto? Y mis subordinados deben estar a punto del colapso por mi desaparición. Un gusto, caballeros.- El más viejo hizo una reverencia semi burlesca y, dándole un besito en los labios a Yokozawa, se despidió- No te tardes, Takafumi… Hiyo te está esperando…

El peli-azul quedó pasmado unos segundos y luego comprendió toda la bromita así que, lo más varonilmente que pudo, se apresuró a salir también antes de que su cara se tornara más roja- H-He… S-sí… mi hija ¡He! SU hija me espera… ja ja ja… amm… ¡Buenas tardes! Y ¡Dejen de haraganear! ¡Masamune, NI UNA PALABRA DE ESTO A NADIE!

Una vez que la pareja hubo desaparecido, Kisa sonrió por lo bajo y apretó un botón de su celular el cual pronto marco "llamando" en la pantalla. Sonrió un poco más y dio aceptar al altavoz a la vez que alguien descolgaba del otro lado:

-¿Mushi-mushi? ¿Shouta-san?- Una voz medianamente desconocida al grupo sonó por el auricular.

-Sí. Soy yo, Kou.- Miró de reojo a su jefe y luego los fijó en Kanade.-Yo solo… solo llamaba pues me han entrado unas ganas intensas de tener sexo contigo y quiero asegurarme de que estarás dispuesto para ello cuando yo llegue a casa.

No necesitó ver la expresión del menor para imaginárselo, levemente sonrojado y con un aura de brillos y flores que era notable hasta por el teléfono y lo disfrutó como nunca, en especial al darse cuenta de que había dejado a su compañero de trabajo sin palabras y boquiabierto. Los demás editores reían disimuladamente de la cara que nuestro misterioso hombre había puesto.

-¿Ha? C-claro, Shouta-san… si tu quieres te estaré esperando ¿Sales temprano hoy? – Kisa le echó una mirada a Takano que asintió, era su recompensa por haber logrado modificar la eterna expresión del editor homofóbico.

-Así parece… muy bien, espérame entonces.

-¡HAI! Te amo, Shouta-san…

-También yo a ti, Kou. Nos vemos.

-¡Adiós!- Colgó el joven artista.

-Parece que he dejado a mi novio con las ganas encima, así que me retiro por hoy Takano-san… Kanade, eres mi amigo y todo… Lo siento si te he sorprendido… pero así soy feliz- Un último movimiento de su mano fue lo que dejó atrás el eterno joven al dejar su oficina dispuesto a disfrutar con su pareja el resto de la noche.

-Bueno, el trabajó aquí está hecho así que no creo que haya problema si todos nos vamos también ¿No creen?- El jefe de edición comenzó a guardar también sus cosas ignorando al rubio que aún mantenía su cara entre la sorpresa y la incomodidad y al castaño oji-verde que parecía congelado en su propia vergüenza - Solo me falta… ¿Cuánto deberíamos atrasar el plazo de Yoshikawa-sensei este mes?- Se dirigió a Hatori

-Ah eso… nada. Lo ha terminado. Yoshino acaba de mandarme un mensaje de que viene para acá a dejarlo… Así que lo esperaré.

-Muy bien. ¡Onodera, vámonos!- Tomó de la mano a su amado y dejaron juntos el lugar siendo seguidos de Yoshiyuki que también se iba.

Así quedó solo el más alto, tratando de digerir que todo ese tiempo había vivido rodeado de aquello que tanto le molestaba. Muy cabreado por haber sido callado de tal manera por el grupo, y por haber roto su común faceta salió algo de media hora más tarde. No saludó ni siquiera a las jóvenes recepcionistas que tan amables le despidieron y a paso firme abandonó Marukawa.

No fueron mucho más de unos metros que caminó para encontrarse al doblar en una esquina hacia una cuadra poco transitada con una escena que le pareció de lo más espeluznante:

Allí, arrinconado contra el paredón de algún viejo edificio, estaba Hatori, el único que le faltaba. Entre sus brazos una figura; fácilmente la reconoció como el cuerpo de aquel mangaka de pseudónimo femenino: Yoshikawa Chiharu, o mejor dicho, Yoshino Chiaki. Obviamente estaban en algún momento íntimo, especialmente considerando que era fácil ver del despliegue pasional que sus bocas demostraban, allí, a mitad de la calle. Resopló y creyó oír un eco a su resoplido pero lo ignoró.-"Malditos Homos"-. Se dio la vuelta y chocó con alguien, supuso que era ese alguien que había resoplado junto a él. Así se dispuso a no contagiar su mal genio a las personas inocentes del mundo- Ah, lo siento…-

-No, está bien. Fue mi culpa. Estaba… distraído- Unos ojos marrón-rojizos lo miraron en medio de la oscuridad. Reconoció al dueño de dichos ojos como un ayudante de una mangaka a su cargo.

-¿Yanase-san?- Yuu miró a su interlocutor y, al reconocerlo, un escalofrío lo recorrió. No tenía buenos recuerdos de ese tipo enojado.

-Ah sí… ¿Mino-san? Un gusto verlo de nuevo… "mentira"

-Si…- Se miraron unos segundos tratando de hacer lugar a alguna conversación o al menos ver quién era el primero en despedirse, pero Yuu estaba demasiado concentrado en morirse de envidia con la pareja y Kanade no quería ser descortés. Notó la incomodidad del más bajo y quiso romper el hielo- Ah, Mayu-sensei está necesitando un ayudante ¿Le importaría venir conmigo por un café y así le propongo una oferta de trabajo para con ella este mes?

Yanase sopesó posibilidades y miró estructuralmente al tipo. No era feo. Era misterioso. Tal vez tenía una oportunidad…- De acuerdo, vamos…

Y ambos se fueron por un enigmático camino… quién sabe en que podría terminar.

* * *

**Si les gustó... déjenme Reviews pliss TwT vivo y me alimento de ellos ;; **

**Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro... pero dejenme reviews (? **


End file.
